Picking Up the Pieces
by TakatsukiAlicia08
Summary: It's been eight months since the 4th Great Shinobi War ended. Things are supposed to be good now…but things didn't go as they had hoped. It's time to fix the wrong and pick up the pieces. SasuKarin and NaruSaku. Post-War.
1. Changes

**Summary: **It's been eight months since the 4th Great Shinobi War ended. Things are supposed to be good now…but things didn't go as they had hoped. It's time to fix the wrong and pick up the pieces.

**Rating: **T (PG-13)

**Pairings:** Mainly focused on **SasuKarin** and **NaruSaku.** Some hints of other pairings may occur…most likely an Ino pairing which I'll have you readers vote on.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Changes**

It's been eight months since the 4th war ceased…

It was strange getting use to the peaceful ambiance of the shinobi world. Citizens from neighboring countries all banded together to help rebuild the fallen villages. Konoha had become the center of rehabilitation. Homeless families flocked to Konoha to find a place to re-establish. The once ruined streets were bustling with beautiful life. Ichiraku's was in full business.

A cherry-blossom kunochi eyed the busy vendor with a small smile on her lips. It was disgusting how some people could eat such heavy food for breakfast. Sakura chuckled as flashbacks of a certain blond, knuckle-head ninja flew quickly through her thoughts. The smile on her lips faded as her brow furrowed slightly.

It's been eight months….eight months since her life had been ripped out from beneath her.

* * *

_**Eight Months Ago**_

_CHIDORI!_

_RASENGAN!_

_The clash of two tremendous powers shook the already beaten soil beneath their feet. Naruto and Sasuke were going all out on each other. Both were already nearing their limits. The air was filled with a thick mix of smoke and dusts, making it hard to catch a clean breath. _

_Sakura knew that if she were to interfere again…she would ruin everything. This was the last time…this was their last chance to save him. Naruto had re-assured her pre-battle…that he would not fail this time. And Sakura believed him. _

_Behind Sakura, the red-haired sensor stood in concentration. Her crimson eyes were trained on the spot where the two clashing powers met. _

_After her interrogation sessions with Ibiki, Karin had been placed on temporary probation while ANBU kept a close watch on her. After a month of observation, Tsunade deemed her fit to roam Konoha free of the ANBU eye. _

_Sakura had formed a bond with Karin. It wasn't deep like the sister-bond Sakura had with Ino…but it was a sturdy one built upon respect for one-another. Karin acknowledged that Sakura had saved her life…Sakura in turn acknowledged what Karin had done for the sake of her survival._

_It hurt Sakura when she found out what Sasuke had done to her. It hurt twice as much when she found out that Karin had harbored deep feelings for Sasuke. It hurt knowing that he had descended so far into the dark. Deep down…she knew that Sasuke was no longer the one she would run to when this was all over. Actually…he never really was the one that she would run to. _

_With that thought, Sakura brought her gloved to her aching heart and turned her gaze towards that orange and black jump-suit. The rips and tears showed dirty cuts and gashes. Some places were burned black; other places had a deeper shade of orange. _

_BANG!_

_A powerful shockwave pushed onlookers to the ground. Sakura's chakra enhanced strength kept her standing firmly. She could hear Karin's surprised gasp behind her. Sakura looked over her shoulder to make sure she was okay. _

_Karin had buckled to her knees, her eyes were wide open with shock. _

"_T-th…ther're…they're chakra…its…"_

_Suddenly it hit Sakura full force. Her head snapped back towards the direction where the explosion occurred. Her choked-voice caught in her throat. Her feet began to move subconsciously towards the gaping hole in the earth._

"_NARUTO!"_

_**End Flashback**_

_

* * *

_

Naruto and Sasuke had both disappeared suddenly within that explosion. Since then, Sakura had temporarily resigned as a kunochi and began working full time at the hospital. She occasionally would lend a helping hand to Ino at her flower shop…but other than that, Sakura had no life.

Karin on the other hand had made a full turn-around from being a war prisoner. Three months after the battle, Tsunade had pardoned her of all criminal charges and announced her as a designated citizen of Konoha. Not long after then, Karin received her leaf head-band. Her sharpness and intellect had landed her a job in the Konoha Intelligence and Interrogation Unit. How ironic.

Sakura had also noticed a change in her as well.

Karin no longer commented on how homosexual Sai was, nor did she attempt to murder Konohamaru when he transformed into a nude Sasuke. Konohamaru had done that before…he ended up a patient in the Intensive Care Unit under Sakura's supervision.

Sakura's reminiscing stopped when she finally noticed the light in the sky dimming. The chirps of the cicadas began to engulf the darkening village. Sakura began to quickly make her way towards the hospital.

Tonight…Sakura had the night shift.

* * *

A/N: Well…should I continue or not? BTW…this is a healthy mix of SasuKarin and NaruSaku. I'll make sure that is clear next chapter if you want me to continue. Please Review!


	2. Under the Surface

**Summary: **It's been eight months since the 4th Great Shinobi War ended. Things are supposed to be good now…but things didn't go as they had hoped. It's time to pick up the pieces.

**Rating: **T (PG-13)

**Pairings:** Mainly focused on **SasuKarin** and **NaruSaku.** Some hints of other pairings may occur…most likely an Ino/ pairing which I'll have you readers vote on.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Under the Surface **

Karin felt like she was being left behind. The world continued to turn and people began to forget what had happened eight months prior. No longer were people giving her the looks of skepticism or looking down their nose at her. She was now part of Konoha….and it scared her. While some people were able to forget it…she simply buried the pain.

Tsunade had been putting her through medical treatment for the scarring on her torso. The marks were beginning to fade. She could remember every single one of those bites like it was yesterday. Each one of them held a memory…some of pain or distress…few of pleasure and love. As the scars faded, Karin felt as though her past was being taken from her.

Tonight…Karin had another treatment. She walked through the white corridors of the hospital. Her hands hang lifelessly at her sides. She saw her pink-haired comrade and offered her a strained smile. Sakura briefly smiled back and then went on with her duties.

The hospital was a little chilly; enough to give Karin goose bumps on her exposed thighs. A couple minutes of walking passed and Karin reached the door to her treatment room. Her hand paused briefly at the door handle but then brushed away her un-certainties and stepped through the heavy door unceremoniously. Tsunade and her assistant Shizune were there waiting for her.

"You're late." Tsunade was in business mode. Her heeled foot was tapping the tiled floor while her expression was set to a stern scowl. At her side…Shizune seemed to refuse to look Karin in the face. Something was wrong with this picture. Tsunade and Shizune usually greeted her with smiles…but now it was like the first time she received treatment. Instantly…Karin felt very uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" Tsunade bit her tong and Shizune began to lightly sweat. The air in the room was thick with tension. A thousand possibilities crossed Karin's mind of what could possibly be eating them. On thought stuck out from the rest.

"This is about Sasuke….isn't it?" Her question was answered by their quietness. Her clenched fist rose to her clothed chest where there was one scar that refused to fade. The painful memory attached to the scar bleeding through the depths...cracking her already un-sturdy wall.

"I-I don't care about him…he's d-dead." Her voicing was shaking with un-released rage.

"Stop trying to fool yourself Karin!" Tsunade stepped forward… "Sakura has told me about your late night visits to the war memorial. She told me...every time to hear of _him_…you shut down! You can't expect me to believe the bullshit you're telling me now!"

Karin was at a loss of words.

"Look…I know what he did to you was beyond forgivable…but if by finding Sasuke…means that we find Naruto…then I will-"

"I refuse!" Rage seeped through Karin's veins like an uncontrollable wild-fire. Tremors shook her frail body…cause her to breathe sharply in an out as if there wasn't enough oxygen in the world.

Clearly…Tsunade had been expecting this as she was not backing down…she is the Hokage after all.

"Karin…you _will_ take on this mission…you know _his_ chakra best. You know what my consequences are for refusing orders…be in my office at sunrise for briefing. Treatment is cancelled for tonight…go get some sleep." Tsunade's words insinuated that she was done. Her hard honey eyes were fixed on the teenager before her. Karin went completely silent…she knew she could do nothing.

Before Karin could let out the breath…Tsunade had walked briskly out of the room with Shizune hot on her heels. Neither woman spared a glance at the quivering form of the red-haired spit-fire. The heavy door closed behind them with an audible _thunk_.

* * *

"T-Tsunade-Sama…don't you think you were a little harsh" Shizune showed immense worry on for the emotionally un-stable girl they had just left alone in a room full of sharp medical equipment.

"It's for her own good. She needs this. Plus…her skills are absolutely necessary." Tsunade spoke with a soft yet strong tone this time around.

Suddenly…the female Hokage turned on a dime to face her loyal assistant. Her expression was set hard as stone. "Bring me sake…now!"

"Y-Yes T-Tsunade-Sama!" Shizune scurried off quickly with the speed of light. With the mood the female Hokage was in…arguing with her was suicidal.

Back in the hospital, Sakura was washing her hands of the bodily filth that coated her skin from her medical duties. There were two shinobi this evening that were in-need of a limb re-attachment…a child with a rash, and a junky looking for a fix. It had been a relatively slow night which Sakura was thankful for.

* * *

Once her hands were clean to her approval, Sakura began making her way to where she'd heard the distressed voice that belonged to none-other than Karin. Tsunade had told her what she was planning…she was also part of the mission. Sakura knew that Karin would rather eat fire than take part in this…but Sakura also knew how stone-like Tsunade could be.

The beige door came into Sakura's view. She could see the lights in the room peak underneath the door…illuminating the dim hallway. Her right hand reached for the handle and began to turn slowly. The tell-tale click of the door opening awoke Sakura from her light daze. Inside…Karin was facing the window…her quivering back facing Sakura.

"…Karin…"

The cherry-blossom medic was surprised to see Karin jump as if she was startled. She turned to face Sakura…her brow furrowed and her eyes unfocused.

"S-Sakura?"

She had not sensed her come near the room at all. This is the first time she hadn't sensed someone coming…well…except the late Madara.

"What are you doing here?" she asked abruptly as she pushed her inner thoughts aside.

"Uh…I work here." Sakura said light-heatedly as if to lift the blanket of tension from the room.

"Oh yeah…r-right." Karin found it hard to even attempt to acknowledge Sakura's well intended humor. The pink-haired kunochi stepped fully into the bright room and closed the door behind her.

"Are you okay?" Her voice poorly hid her own anxiety.

"Obviously I'm sunshine and warm cookies…" Karin stated sarcastically. Sakura flinched at the harshness of her tone. Karin can no longer hide her distress.

"S-sorry…" Karin quickly apologized. She knew Sakura didn't deserve any disrespect from her. The wall Karin had built to fortify her emotions was breaking away and fast. Sakura seemed to sense this as she was at Karin's side in an instant.

Karin broke down.

This was another surprise to Sakura for she had never seen Karin brake down…even with everything that had happened. It was a feature about Karin that Sakura truly admired…but there was a first for everything…and Karin's first was now.

Sakura could do nothing but support Karin as she poured everything onto Sakura's dampening shoulder. She held back her own tears that threatened to fall as Karin's anguish filled cries turned into muffled sniffles. It didn't take long for Karin to turn completely still. Taking that as a hint, Sakura pulled away from the slightly taller girl but kept a firm grip on each of her shoulders. Karin's eyes were puffy from her tears. The dark shadows beneath her eyes showed her obvious neglect to sleep.

Sakura's heart felt for this once highly sought after criminal…in Karin…Sakura saw herself mirrored back.

Finally…Karin spoke.

"What just happened here….never leaves this room…Got it!" Her shaky voice ended on a strong note. Karin had regained her stoic composure as quick as lightning.

"_What the hell is this girl?" _Sakura's inner thoughts were absolutely she could recollect herself…Karin was passed her with her hand at the door handle.

"Karin, wait!"

She paused quickly to look back at her comrade, her eyes successfully hiding the emotions trying to escape their eternal cage.

"S-see you tomorrow!" Sakura offered a smiled filled with hope. Karin simply rolled her eyes and walked through the door. Before the door fully closed…Karin whispered something beneath her breath.

"…_Thank You…Sakura_…"

Karin's near silent _"thank you"_ went unheard.

The door clicked shut just as Sakura collapsed into a chair close by. Her hands rose up to wipe her eyes free of sleep and cover eyes to shield them from the bright ceiling lights above. She looked over at the clock on the wall adjacent to her.

_**3:45 a.m.**_

Agony…pure agony is what Sakura felt.

Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day by the looks of things.

* * *

**A/N: **Theme of this chapter….every girl needs a goddamn cry once in a while. It doesn't matter who you are.

I finished this chapter at 3:45 am.

I stole a line from TwinEnigma's fic…

_**Aetas Volat **_ which can be read on ff. - .net/s/6279566/1/Aetas_Volat

Sunshine and warm cookies! 8D


End file.
